Lego Destruction
Lego Destruction is the sixth episode of The Newest Scooby-Doo Show Premise The gang goes to Lego World in Disney World, Florida. But something crazy happens, the Lego Sea Serpent, T-Rex, and Robot come to life and start destroying Lego World! Plot "Welcome to Lego World!" said a man. "Awwww a nice vacation with no mysteries awesome!" said Velma. "You know whenever we say that something always happens." Shaggy said. "Reah" Scooby replied. "Oof!" Shaggy said, accidentally running into someone. "Watch where you're going you inferior brained..." said the stranger, "you...SHAGGY! Remember me Leo from the math competition?" Leo asked. "Leo why are you here?" Daphne asked. "My rivals and I are having a Lego competition." Leo smirked. "Those are my rivals Cleo and Rio. See ya later inferior brained specimen." "I hate that guy" Fred said ROARRRRRRRR!!!!!!! The gang looked at the water; The Lego Sea Serpent was alive. GRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!! The gang looked on a podium and The Lego T-Rex was stomping around. ZAPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!! The gang looked in the air; The Lego Robot was zooming around in the sky. "Zoinks!" cried Shaggy. The gang ran in the Lego Shop. There they witnessed the Robot, T-Rex, and the Sea Serpent fight each other. "They look like they're battling each other. It reminds me of Godzilla" Fred said. "Eeeeep!" said a squeaky voice. "What's going on? I'm Lenny the owner of the shop!" He hid under a table. The shop was shaking as if it were in an earthquake. Everybody hid under a table. Scooby hid in a bin of Legos. When Scooby came out he looked like a Samurai made of Legos with a sword and everything. "Jinkies I have an idea!" Velma said. "Lenny i need your help." Scooby came out of the back room in full armor with a Lego sling shot. "Ta Da!" Said Lenny "Scooby we need you to fight those beasts!" Velma yelled. "Ruh-uh Ro ray" Scooby said "Will you do it for a Scooby Snack?" Said Daphne "Ruh-huh-ruh-huh!" said Scooby licking his lips. Daphne threw them at Scooby who gobbled them down. "Hi-yah!" shouted Scooby, running out of the Lego Shop. He started slinging Legos into the eyes of the beasts. They all started collapsing, but they were all going to fall on Scooby! Shaggy tackled Scooby and saved him. "Now let’s see who these Lego beasts really are..!" Fred said, unmasking the beasts, "Leo, Rio, and Cleo!" "Yeah, it was us this was our big Lego competition, so in the middle of last night we replaced the Lego statues with our giant robots. And to think I was going to win if it weren't for you inferior brained specimen!!!!!!" Leo shouted as the three of them were dragged away by the police." "Thanks Mystery Inc." said Lenny. "You saved Lego World." "We couldn't have done it without you or our pal." Daphne said "Scooby-Dooby-Hi-yah" Scooby said, licking Lenny. Writer's Note Hey this is ScoobyDude2 feel free to write reviews in the comments below Cast and Characters Villains *Lego Sea Serpent *Lego T-Rex *Lego Robot Suspects Culprits Locations *Florida **Disney World ***Lego World ****Lego Shop Notes/Trivia * Home Media *The Newest Scooby-Doo Show - Volume 2: Bookshop Terrors Category:Catfish Co. Category:ScoobyDude2's Stuff